


Smile Reason

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled after a curious stray pig entered the Pig Pit restaurant.





	Smile Reason

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled after a curious stray pig entered the Pig Pit restaurant and then ran outside.

THE END


End file.
